A Fate That Bloomed Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Rinny11356
Summary: "I met the boy who changed my life. That very boy became my reason to live... I met him Under The Cherry Blossom Tree on my sixteenth birthday." - A normal life without Vangurad. [Rated T just incase]


**A Kai X Misaki Story! Not to the plot of Cardfight Vanguard, but just a sweet one shot! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Destined Under The Sakura Tree**_

In middle school I lost my parents, but I didn't give up hope. After I got dumped by the person whom I admired, I gave up all my hopes. I had no reason to live. But meeting him I found a reason to live. I met him on my sixteenth birthday...

The holidays began even though it was spring. My friends had planned to go out with their families to a trip or to go out with their boyfriends. As for me I was all alone by myself. Kourin and Akari invited me to hang out with them and their boyfriend, Aichi and Naoki. However, I denied. I didn't wanted to ruin their holidays by hanging out with me. Since I would just be in the way between them and their boyfriend. On the other hand Sharlene and Jillian invited me to go abroad with them and Leon. I denied that one too. I didn't wanted to ruin their holidays as well. I appreciated their offers. But I told them that I would be going to my villa which my parents owed.

It was 7:00 in the morning. I got off the train and walked to the villa. I looked up at the clear blue sky. The fresh breeze hit my face. I felt at ease. However, the death of my parents was fresh on my mind. After a half an hour walk, I reached the villa.

It was 11:00 am in the morning when I finished cleaning the villa, since it was very dusty. I went out to get some fresh air since there was an hour left to have dinner. I went to the the meadow full of green grass and a beautiful Sakura blossom tree. I sat and leaned beside the tree as I enjoyed the spring breeze. Without knowing I feel asleep while I was deep in thoughts.

I woke up feeling a furry thing on my lap. I rubbed my eyes to see what it was. There in my lap I saw a cat with black and white fur. It was sleeping soundly. It woke up when I pat it's head. The cat smiled and 'meow'ed at me. I smiled at it's response. I took the cat to the villa with me as it didn't have any owner.

When it was 8:00 in the night, I took the cat with me to the spring festival which was held in the country side. I made a red collar and put it on the cats neck in case if it ever gets lost. I freshened up and went to the festival.

At the festival I tried playing many games and tried to enjoy. But no matter how many times I tried to enjoy, the death of my parents lingered on my mind. Soon I gave up and went with my cat to the meadow again. I sat back and leaned on the Sakura tree.

It didn't took long before the fireworks started. I enjoyed the sight as I pat my cat's head who was also enjoying the sight. Suddenly a voice spoke. "Hn..aren't you going to enjoy?" I looked up and was met with forest green eyes. The brunette boy was sitting on a branch of the Sakura tree.

"No.. I don't like festivals that much." I answered to him politely. "Really?.. By the looks of it I see that you are enjoying the sight in front of you." He smirked at me. I 'hump'ed at him and turned around. I blushed as I heard him chuckle. Then he asked me for my name. "T-Tokura Misaki." I blushed slightly as he smiled. "Names Kai. Toshiki Kai." He replied with a smirk.

Shortly we started a small conversation, but enjoyed the moment. I forgot about all my sorrows. All that was in my mind was him. Even though the conversation was small I felt as if the time had stopped, and it was just me and him. We played with my cat and had fun all night.

The sorrow and sadness from my heart vanished. A whole burden was lifted from my heart. A miracle happened on my sixteenth birthday under the Sakura blossom tree.

Every day, every time I either talk or have fun with him along with my cat. Every time I'm by his side, I felt at ease as if I'm being protected. Little by little I got to enjoy. I got to have fun. But little did I knew that the time was passing by. I needed to go back. Yet I didn't want to leave them. Because I love both of them. However, I had to go back.

On my way back I went near the Sakura tree once again. The memories with me and him came flowing back to me. We enjoyed. We talked about many things. We had fun. That was when I realized I love him. I love Kai. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Misaki.." I looked up and saw Kai staring at me. He jumped down from the tree and looked at me in the eye. I wiped my tears and looked at him. I gathered all my courage to speak. "Kai I Love you!" I closed my eyes. I felt scared that he might hurt my feelings.

To my surprise he smiled and said "Well..it took you long enough to say it.. I love you too Misaki." He gave me a hug. I felt a warm feeling inside of me. A feeling that I lost for 3 years. The feeling of being loved.

He let me go after a while. Then I noticed that he too was sad. I noticed the sadness from his eyes. I asked him if everything was okay. He shook his head gently. "Misaki... I too have to go abroad to study. I came here for my holidays. But I never knew I'd meet you here don't you say?" He smiled and continued. "When I was six years old my whole family was murdered on my birthday right before my eyes. Ever since that day... I stopped smiling. I stopped caring for those who were around me. Yet my friends never gave up on me... I didn't know why and I didn't care. But then I met you... Misaki.. You made me realize how fun it was to live. You made me feel the feeling of being loved again. You were the one who has changed me for who I am. For that thank you Misaki.. I love you." He smile as he kissed me.

His lips were warm. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I was in tears when he told me about his tragic past. The kiss lasted for a short while. But for me it was like eternity. I was trapped in my own little world with only me and Kai. I was a bit sad the kiss only lasted for a while. But it was more than enough.

"Promise you will wait for me...Misaki." Kai smiled. "I promise!" I smiled and hugged him before we departed.

It had been two years since that very fateful day. The holidays began even though it was spring. It was my eighteenth birthday. I had graduated from high school yesterday. Unlike before I enjoyed my high school days. My friends were happy for me. They were also curious to see who Kai was. I didn't wait for another day, I went back to the villa. I was greeted by my cat as it kissed my cheek. I gave it a hug and I laughed. "Hahaha! I'm back and I missed you too!" I gave it a kiss and put it down.

I went near the Sakura tree. The memories I share with Kai flowed like a beautiful melody. I touched the tree and closed my eyes as the fresh spring breeze hit me. "It's been two years, Kai. I'm back and I missed you so much. Hey when are you coming back? My friends said that they would also want to meet you. Even my uncle who talks about wanting to see you non stop. My friends said that the would come to my villa day after tomorrow... Kai you better come you know.. You surely wouldn't even remember me huh..?"

Just then someone embraced me from behind and said. "Of course I remember you Misaki. How could I ever forget you? I missed you too you know. Ren and Miwa my so called friends of mine kept on nagging me about wanting to see you too. They even sometimes followed me to the bathroom. They were so annoying." I laughed as I hugged him back. "Oh and I didn't forget" He continued. "Happy birthday Misaki." Kai smiled as he kissed me. The warmness of his lips never left mine.

On that very fateful day, on my sixteenth birthday, I met the boy who changed my life. I found a reason to live. Under the Sakura Blossom tree I met him.

_"Mother... Father... I have found a reason to live in this world. Thank you for raising me."_

**JUST A LITTLE BONUS**

Misaki enjoyed the kiss but unfortunately it ended because of Kai's friends.

"Looking good Kai!" Ren shouted from behind the tree.

"I could use this photo to post it on Facebook!" Miwa grinned as he held a picture of Misaki and Kai kissing.

"Why am I dragged into this..." Koutei cried as he knew Kai would murder them to death.

"What are you talking about Koutei this is awesome!" Yuri said as she cheered with Ren and Miwa. Misaki sweat dropped as she saw the trio having fun. But she was shocked when she saw her friends too there with them.

"Looking good Misa!" Misaki turned around to see Asaka and Kourin who posted the pictures on Facebook.

"Misaki-San I'm so sorry! I told them to wait but they wouldn't listen!" Aichi cried to which Misaki sweat dropped again for the second time.

"I thought you guys were coming day after tomorrow!?" Misaki said as she got to the point.

"Well.. We wouldn't wanna miss our Misaki's romance... Now would we?" Suiko smiled. Misaki's jaws dropped when she saw Suiko. "Suiko not you too!"

Misaki turned around when Suiko pointed a finger behind her. She was shocked to see everyone waiting for her. Shin, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Kamui, Emi, Mai and Akari was there too. Everyone was smiling and laughing. So Misaki smiled too. Besides she found more than enough reasons to live.

"You simple minded fools! I'll burn you into ashes!" Kai said as he ran after Ren and Miwa who were spreading the pictures of Misaki and Kai kissing around the country as they ran.

Misaki sighed. After all the reason she found to live had gone chasing some simple minded idiotic wild monkeys around the country side.

**How is the story... Good, Bad, Like it, Love it or Dislike it?**

**Please review!**

**Rinny: I finished another story! Have anyone seen Kai?**

**Asaka: Umm... Kai is still chasing Ren-sama and Miwa... (sweat drops)**

**Ren: Help me Rinnyy-chaan! (Hides behind me)**

**Rinny: What the- (me knocked out cold by Kai)**

**Kamui: What the! You knocked her out cold! (Panics)**

**Kourin: Well some body get a first aid kit**

**Kai and Misaki: Rinny deserves it! (glares at everyone)**

**Miwa: You are mean Kai, Nee-chan...**

**Ren: Yeah Kaaaai! That went too far-**

**Kai: (takes out a knife) There's a lot more where that came from... (smirks as he turned reverse)**

**Ren and Miwa: We need to go to the bathroom! Bye! (runs as Kai chases them)**

**Aichi: Okay guys... Let's go and stop Kai from murdering them..**

**Naoki and Kamui: Yeah...or he would kill them..**

**Misaki and Kourin: Fair point...**

**Asaka: Umm what about-**

**Misaki: Hurry Asaka! Ren isn't going to last long!**

**Asaka: Oh I'm coming! (ran off with others)**

**(Everyone went to stop Kai)**

**MEANWHILE...**

**Rinny: Everyone forgot about me... **


End file.
